


Fammi sentire la tua voce

by ImperialPair



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair





	Fammi sentire la tua voce

Gemi.  
Fammi sentire la tua voce  
Voglio avvertire quando adori il modo passionale con cui spingo dentro di te.  
  
Lo senti vero? Senti quanto io ti ami? Avverti i sentimenti che cerco di trasmettere con la mia passionalità? Percepisci la forza del mio amore penetrare in te?  
Dimmelo, Misaki, dimmi se riesce a scorgere almeno una briciola di ciò che provo.  
Ti amo e sto cercando di dimostrartelo in ogni modo.  
Se fare l’amore con te mi aiuterà a farti capire che il mio non è solo un desiderio fisico, allora lo farei anche ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro.  
  
Lo avverti vero?  
Avverti che questa non è solo passione di due corpi?  
Senti che in ogni mia spinta sono intrisi tutti i meravigliosi sentimenti che provo per te, Misaki?  
  
Se non riuscirai a percepirne nemmeno una piccolissima parte, allora io continuerò a tormentare il tuo corpo fin quando non comprenderai la l’intensità del mio amore.  
Ti farò mio in ogni istante, in ogni luogo, purché tu almeno per una volta possa credere che i miei continui “Ti amo” non siano parole gettate al venti, ma solo i sentimenti sinceri che provo nei tuoi confronti.  
  
Gemi.  
Fammi sentire la tua voce.  
Voglio che tutto il mio amore riesca a penetrati e farti innamorare pazzamente di me.  
  
«Usagi-san… basta ti prego»  
Sei in imbarazzo lo so, ma è evidente, farlo in nell’ascensore bloccato probabilmente ti sta facendo morire dalla paura.  
Non vuoi che la nostra relazione venga scoperta perché non solo t’imbarazzerebbe, ma soprattutto perché non vuoi spezzare il cuore di Takahiro e probabilmente orse in piccolo angolo stai anche cercando di proteggermi.  
«No!»  
Io non posso fermarmi, non quando tu mi risucchi in questa maniera, perché il tuo corpo già sa di amarmi e lo dimostri con la passionalità con cui senza saperlo tu mi avvolgi, ma ancora non sei in grado di scorgere i veri sentimenti.  
Io voglio riuscire in questo, voglio possederti perché il tuo cuore possa far finalmente chiarezza e farti capire quanto tu sia pazzo di me.  
«Misaki ti amo» So di avertelo già detto infinite volte, ma credo che tu non sia ancora in grado di capire quanto sia intenso il mio amore e per questo che te lo sussurrerò fin quando non lo capirai. «Ti amo, ti amo»  
Misaki, questo è solo il mio modo di conquistarti e un giorno sono sicurissimo che ci riuscirò e finalmente mi dirai con decisione: «Usagi-san ti amo!» e non vedo l’ora che ciò accada.


End file.
